fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer of Lucifers
Lucifer of Lucifers 'is an incarnation of Lucifer that is totally self-aware incarnation of the Lucifer character. Knowing what his inevitable fate in the world would be, this Lucifer has simply given up on fiction and now exists in the void between all timelines, where he is untouched by the perverse hands of the users of 'Book Marker. Power and Statistics Tier: At least High 6-A | Unknown. At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-A Name: Lucifer of Lucifers, The King-Original. Origin: An idea in my head Gender: Male | Genderless Age: Several million years old. | Ageless- absolutely transcends the concept of time. Classification: Devil King, The First Devil, The Devil of Devils. | Meta-fictional existence. Powers and Abilities: Sin Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy and Nigh-Omnipresence. | Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Acasuality (Type 5), Durability Negation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Possibly type 1), Fictional Transcendence and Omnipresence. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Like the original idea of Satan, Lucifer of Lucifers was responsible for nearly every catastrophe that hit the Earth, including the asteroid that caused the dinosaurs to go extinct. It was all send by him, in an effort to eliminate all of life.) | Unknown. At least Universe level+, possibly Outverse level (Said to have absolutely transcended the fictional world. Any normal means of reaching his character, both from the real and the fictional world would simply not work as he has become an existence beyond all depictions and is no longer limitted by the imagination of mankind. It is speculated by Azazel that this Lucifer exists on a meta-fictional plane of existence.) Speed: Unknown | Likely Irrelevant (Exists in the void between all timelines.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent class | At least Universal+, possibly Outversal Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | At least Universe level+ Outverse level Stamina: Likely Godly | Likely Irrelevant Range: '''At least '''Planetary | Possibly Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Since nobody knows what his personality is like, nobody can know how intelligent he is, though some speculate he has become an absolutely all-knowing being, that is knowledgable of everything that ever has and is transpiring. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Near-Godly Strength:' This Lucifer was a perfect clone of the original idea of Satan. Along with his subtle personality, he also shares his unexplainable strength, that gives him the adventege against ALL, except GOD. After leaving fiction world, it is speculated that he lost all his godly strength, but in an exchange for something even more troublesome. *'Immense Stamina:' This Lucifer, like many others, were able to satisfy Lilith's endless desire to have rough sex. *'Absolute Demonic Magic: '''Being the original progenitor of this energy source, it is obvious that Lucifer would be able to manipulate demonic energy, right down to the core of its very concept. He can severly impair a devil's ability to produce demonic energy, possibly rendering said devil worthless till the end of their devillish lives. *'Scary but utterly inefficent: This ability can only occur if he is in his beast mode form. If he is both in it and is on the verge of suffering deathly defeat, Lucifer will start roaring and his eyes would glow menacingly. This ability activites on its own, kind of like a trapcard, and is oftenly just used to make his opponents reluctant of continuing to fight him. Of course, the ability is actually not that effective. A strong-willed hero could easily see past the illusion of danger and unreluctantly slay Lucifer. *'Fictional Transcendence: '''Not much of an ability as it is a key attribute in Lucifer's being, after he leaves the world. Azazel proposes a hypothesis, that this Lucifer, is likely no longer bound by the limits of fiction, and has instead moved to an otherworldly plane of existence, which even the Gods cannot fully understand. In other words, this Lucifer is 'absolutely free'. *'Nigh-Omnipresence: His more popular incarnations can be observed or read about from almost everywhere across the real world. There also exist uncountable number of other less known Lucifers all across the fiction world. *'4th Wall Breaking:' Much like the beings-embodiers of satire and humor, Lucifer of Lucifers embodies everything other Lucifers aren't. This includes the ability to see through the 4th wall. While he cannot directly conversate or effect the Gods in an actual sense, Lucifer of Lucifers can 'project' his messages through lone quotes and paragraphs. He is also completely aware of the TV and Anime/Manga tropes which are most used, especially regarding villainous overlords. *'Cliche Immunity': As said before, he denies the concept of cliches. He can no longer be effected by them, through any means. Even depictions made by the Gods are only of false, imperfect copies of the Lucifer of Lucifers. *'''Blank Existence: '''Having transcended all of fiction, Lucifer can now only be comprihanded as a blank existence. An entity that exists, but has no depth to it or at least, it has so much depth, it could make you go insane.